halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IceBite/Lucius Clark
To be more specific, MJOLNIR armor would literally pull apart the bones, joints, ligaments and/or tendons or outright remove the limbs of a normal human being, if he/she was wearing it. Only SPARTANs have the strength to control the suit's enhancements. The heaviest armor he could wear would be ODST armor. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) He's found scraps of MJOLNIR Armor and has assembled said scraps into usable armor. It's somewhat lighter than normal MJOLNIR armor, and is therefore much weaker. Where and how did he find it? Even then, the sheer mass of the individual pieces would weigh him down. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Apparently, according to Halo Reach, the Spartan-IIIs mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx weren't the only ones, therefore, they came from Spartan-IIIs. Pluis, how would the individual parts weigh him down? It doesn't contain ALL the equipment of the MJOLNIR Armor, just sone of the armor plating. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 02:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Onyx was completely destroyed; there is no way he can find armor pieces from there. And exactly what pieces did he happen to find undamaged? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Who said anything about Onyx? I merely mentioned the book. This took place on his homeplanet Cerus III. And he didn't find a whoel suit of armor undamaged. He merely picked around. snatching a shoulder piece here, nadding some leg armor there, huntil he had a suit he could put together, without all those augmentations, and without the heavier pieces, that he could put back together to have his own weaker, but still effective (for non-Spartan-use use) armor. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 02:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) So you're saying he had the tools to remove the armor pieces? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Basically. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 02:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that would work, but I'll wait for someone else to settle the issue. ~''Hyper Zergling'' Okay, so what your saying is that pieces of armor laying around that cost as much as a small starship, is laying on some planet, likely scavenged from a dead SPARTAN? A more likely sceneario is that he worked with Halsey before the battle of Reach(She had a whole crew), and stole plating, weighing hundreds of pounds on their own, and the gel that keeps SPARTANs from feeling the massive armor? I'm sorry, unrealistic in every scenearior.--Only the faithless wil perish, but those without cannot be punished. 02:30, September 12, 2011 (UTC) The planet was ambushed by the Flood and, when contact was lost, the UNSC thought the Covenant were responsible and therefore believed it was a lost cause, and that any armor remaining would have been destroyed in the glassing they would suppose had taken place, when, in reality, it wasn't actually glassed. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 02:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Glassing can be seen from orbit. They would know if it was glassed. They wouldn't just leave the planet sitting there. Just make it ODST, Army, and Marine armor scraps. He wouldn't even be able to wear MJOLNIR, even if they are just pieces, as the chunks would weigh hundreds of pounds. He wouldn't be able to find any of the gel that keeps you from fealing the armor weight. And even if he could find some, it would be next to impossible to find armor just laying around, it would be on a SPARTAN, and he wouldn't get it off, because it takes entire crews and machines to get MJOLNIR off and on.--Only the faithless wil perish, but those without cannot be punished. 02:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. It's just I got insspiration from this from a Halo Custom Edition RP server, and......yeah......I'll see what I can do. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 02:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou for understanding, ask an Admin for more help.--Only the faithless wil perish, but those without cannot be punished. 02:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :How would it be held together? Also think of the weight. No internal things to support the weight of the titanium armour…he’ll only be slowed and rendered much less effective with such an unfeasible outfit on. Also, simply because he’s a scientist doesn’t mean he’s magically able to create a working set of armour.I'm simply inclined to note that no matter how you spin it; the entire concept you are trying to use is unfeasible and will not work. Simply solve the problem by removing the reference and the picture. :[[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 02:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I pretty much said in a far-less educated manner, and he did do what you said before you even commented, Spartan. So, Your Idiocy=Spam. I handeled it, so I don't even see why you commented. Not being mean here...-- 02:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::You do know that Rainbow Dash is an admin, right? :::I am one hundred percent aware, but his judgment was not correct(Or more accurately, late and pointless). Even as an admin, he deserves no special treatment, as he/she is a human, not superior in any way, and so I give him the same respect I'd give anyone else.--Only the faithless wil perish, but those without cannot be punished. 01:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Your blatant accusation of his idiosy proves otherwise. If that was indeed yourself, then you just contradicted your own arguement. ::::And no, the administration is not superior, but they are granted special permissions for a reason. Do not give them a reason to use them. Cheers, That was me. And there is still a problem, the UNSC thinking the planet glassed. They'd know if it was. Icebite, just put that it was partially glassed in the poles or on one continent.--Only the faithless wil perish, but those without cannot be punished. 03:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I got an idea for the reason of the partial glassing: although infected by the Flood at that point, Lyla Tesla, later in the story, will become a 'Take Alive' target of the Covenant Loyalists. Reasons why will be included on her article at a later date. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 03:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :As long as you've got a good motive. Remember, the Covenant doesn't take prisoners for no reason. Oh, I'm telling you, it's QUITE a reason. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 03:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Don't forget, you have until October 11th before this is namespaced. ::What do you mean by 'namespaced'? IceBite, the Cryos Specter 21:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::It'll be moved to "User:IceBite/Lucius Clark". The NCF tag will be removed if it's namespaced, but then it's not considered a mainspace article anymore. Hey, Chipmunk, Zealot, if you're gonna argue and debate, PLEASE take it to your own talk pages! IceBite, the Cryos Specter 03:32, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that comment was directed at you, IceBite. ::We are not arguing, I am merely putting him in line with the rest of us. Now, if you would be so kind as to explain my above-listed points? :::Well, actually it was directed at Zealot and whoever that IP user was (presumably Zealot). :P No, I'm sure TheGutsyChipmunk was talking to the anonymous commenter, who was Zealot. Also, does name-spacing mean I can't use it for fanon and, if so, what still needs to be fixed? I fixed the armor to a non-Spartan armor variant, and there is a reason for the planet not being totally glassed. What else is there? IceBite, the Cryos Specter 03:38, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Either way, this discussion is relevant to the content of this article, so it should take place on this talk page. ::My above-mentioned comments. If you cannot explain the flaws I pointed out, then it will be all the more reason to namespace it. Ok, Chipmunk, here it goes: 1. If I read the stuff on the Halo Wiki correctly, during the Forerunner Times, humans were as advanced as them and developed their own cure for the Flood. What my story is saying is that the Forerunners had a lab on that planet, located underground, that was trying to decode this cure during the Forerunner-Flood War. Thousands of years later, Clark finds this lab and managed to luck out in decoding this cure into a usable thing. 2. I'm still writing the story. What I have so far is that the planet WAS attacked by the Covenant and the UNSC observed the defeat there, and, seeing the planet being glassed, evacuated as much as they could (Clark was just one of the unliucky few that didn't make it off-planet). So, this world was lost to the UNSC in a way were (to their knowledge) there was no need to investigate as they witnessed the fight (if it isn't written that way on the page, just say so and I'll fix it). 3. The reason why they do send Spartans is that not only was that planet supposedly supposed to be an uninhabitable wasteland, having been (to the UNSC's knowledge) glassed by the Covenant, there were reports of activity by remnants of the Loyalists there, meaning the recon team had to be escorted by the best. 4. That part, I'm just not to yet. I'm writing it as I come up with it, and I'm not to the adventures yet. So, there you have it. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 03:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :As long as you list and mention them in the article, it seems to be alright. :) I just typed an in-depth explaination for 1, but my computer became a jacka** and didn't allow me to post it. So, here's the cut-down version: He finds a failed Forerunner attempt to decode the Human Cure and managed to decode it just enough further to utilize it, but he spents a few years doing so. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 04:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'd say like ten years.--Only the faithless wil perish, but those without cannot be punished. 04:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ok, I'll fix it so that happens. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 04:14, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, it's fixed: the research takes about 10 years to complete. Does the article pass as canon-friendly now? IceBite, the Cryos Specter 05:07, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, if you're talking about restoring someone from a Flood form, I don't think it's actually that possible. When you're "infected", it's not reversible like a disease. It's a process where the body, and more importantly, the brain, is decomposed over time and the host quickly loses all motor functions and eventually consciousness. With the exception of PFC Jenkins, when you get taken by the Flood, you're pretty much dead and your body is used as a killing machine. A zombie, if you will. If you're trying to pull a Dr. Frankenstein, you'll have to look somewhere else. Why else do you think such a technologically advanced race like the Forerunners were beaten by the Flood? Because they didn't know how to reverse the damage that was done. :At a stretch, I think the best solution for you is for the research to find a way to preserve the consciousness of a "semi-infected" being (like Jenkins, which is a very rare instance). But nothing more than that. I don't think you can "regrow" a body that's rotted and filled with who knows what chemicals Infection Forms have. And I can't emphasize enough how rare it is, or how much of a stretch this idea is. :Sorry, I only caught the "Forerunner research" part and didn't notice what you were doing exactly. Ok, is there any way that I can put the girl in as non-damaged by Flood Infection, but so also that Lucius does save her from the Flood? Maybe if he finds her non-Infected but administers the cure when his base is attacked. Would that work? IceBite, the Cryos Specter 16:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Instead of a cure, why not a suppressant? That would be more canon-friendly, I think.— subtank (7alk) 16:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well, what if I change it so that he saves the girl from a Flood attack? Well, would that work? IceBite, the Cryos Specter 16:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, changed it, the Infection of the Girl and the 'Cure' were both written out. Is it acceptable NOW? :I think that would work better. Thank you for being flexible! :) I have something to put in, just in case you don't want to scrap the idea: A cure is impossible, but like what others said, a suppresent is more likely. Something that keeps the infection at bay, and rids of most mutation. Beause the mutation is so large, however, surgery after and/or during the process of the surgery to reconnect bones and skin ells. The suppresent should also be something that must be taken often, otherwise the infection spreads again, because the infection is in her forever, and will never go away, and upon her death, she becomes a flood form. To make it more realistic, you could even have that in the time she's taking this suppresent, the infetion is slowly overcoming it, forcing Lucius to improve this "cure".--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 22:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestion, but I already wrote it out: instead, he saves her when her family, who, like Lucius himself, had been suriving in that wasteland of a planet for years, were infected and threatened her, but thanks anyway. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 01:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC)